


We are one

by Parviocula



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parviocula/pseuds/Parviocula
Summary: Wrote this before Alduin kinda went nuts and became a tyrant. Don’t really care if it’s not super lore-friendly but this was really fun to write! Based on that quote from ESO and pretty short... Even though it's probably at the other god.





	We are one

Many gathered here today by the ancient temple of Alduin, on an island long forgotten and before tyranny reigned supreme. 

Here he sat upon the stone and guarded the door of power and judged who would be deserving.

Priests of old too sat along the trials that each new young Priests would enter and have their worth and passion judged for eternity, and so it began on this day when the Fairest did not always deserve power.

 

**"Come** ” the black dragon bellowed, and what came forth was a man of age maybe 35, severe dis figuration. The Priest mocked and snickered at the man, “ **So ugly!** ” “ **Alduins eyes seek only the fairest!** ” “ **Horrible Creature!** ”. But the Dragon said nothing and showed no grimace nor disdain towards the man as he approached, the man got on one knee and bowed, “ **My Lord** ”. Alduins tail flicked back and forth like a cats, in the mans blood and spirit he sensed a great deal of Loyalty and a burning passion for the earth’s geologic beauty, “ **Why should you be granted a dovahs power? Even a portion?** ” Alduin asked with a stern voice, The man did not lift his head and answered with a calm voice, “ **My loyalty knows no bound lord Alduin and I have served many faithful years to you and the others, even if my duties were as low as a peasant’s.** ” the man drew a deep breath, “ **Yet I have a love for the geology of our world and wish to study more, for our sakes. I may find great caves and sturdy mountains for all to roost** ”. Alduin knew he spoke of the truth and the door opened to the deformed man, and the man left the gaze of Alduin for a time.

 

“ **Come** ” Alduin spoked once again, and two woman came side by side without partings their armed embrace, he sensed a passion in both of their spirits for Battle. The elder priest were disgusted, “ **It’s not natural!** ” “ **Disgusting!** ”.

Both women bowed upon their knees, “ **Speak, Why You?** ” He commanded. The Woman with silver hair spoke first, “ **We are Shield-Maidens for our kin and served you and your people faithfully..** ” and then the woman with black hair spoke, “ **Yet we seek more knowledge than any other warrior. Beasts Have grown stronger and faster than us.** ” then both women went silent. Their loyalty was strong and Alduins judgment would forever be true, the door opened for them and both women left his gaze for a time. 

 

“ **Come!** ” Alduin called upon the last Cultist and came forth another woman and she could not hear the Priests remarks for she was deaf. Alduin sensed inside her a strong loyalty for her people and his Kind. He did not need to speak to her to understand her, he climbed down the temple and allowed her to press her hands upon his jaws and together they were as one for a time. The door opened and the woman left his gaze and touch for a time.

 

With the new Priests gone and the elders left in bewilderment, they asked their lord why, yet he did not respond. He climbed back up his temple and look down at the people, and a woman came from the door. Dressed in a different fashion unlike the rest, “ **You mocked and judged those by appearances and way of life different from yours, yet all of them were no different from each other - from us - at the end of time. Each held loyalty to our Lord and to their people.** ” and the Priests snorted and shook their heads and as they started to return their opinion the woman merely held her hand up, “ **You do not understand.** ” The woman shook her head and looked at Alduin and back at the Priests “ **All are as one in the sight of our lord Alduin.** ”


End file.
